Escrava Sexual
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: U.A.    Eu não passava disso para o meu senhor...Uma escrava, alguém que devesse fazer as tarefas domésticas.     M só para prevenir! primeira fic de VK


**Escrava Sexual**

**By Mafe Ly**

Assim que terminou, beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, levantou-se e saiu do aposento, deixando-a sozinha. A jovem ainda se demorou no colchão antes que tivesse força o suficiente para levantar e continuar com seus afazeres. Afinal, era a isso que seu dia se resumia: servir ao seu senhor.

A criada de dezesseis anos, vinda de uma família com pouca – ou devo dizer nenhuma?- influência social, fora vendida por seus próprios pais para uma família de burgueses; dessa forma, sua própria família teria como sobreviver naquela época de crise econômica na qual viviam. Apesar de o corpo estar tomando cada vez mais forma, o cabelo loiro longo e despenteado, e do porte físico, ao olhá-la nos olhos, ao reparar em sua face delicada, podia-se perceber que não passava de uma criança assustada.

Por mais que precisasse levantar e continuar com as tarefas, não conseguia. E não era pela dor que sentia, não, já estava acostumada com o que seu senhor fazia, era submetida àquela humilhação há dois anos. Continuou deitada no colchão de um dos milhares de quartos da mansão. As lágrimas não demoraram a escorrer por seu rosto. Era sempre aquilo, a mesma situação, a mesma reação, o mesmo sentimento de desgosto, de humilhação e, entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, de paixão.

Em suas primeiras semanas dentro da casa, tudo o que precisava fazer era, junto com outras servas, deixar tudo impecável para que sua senhora não a punisse. Depois certo tempo, o burguês que a havia comprado passara a reparar nela: quando estava servindo o jantar, ele a media com os olhos; quando ela se inclinava para limpar algum lugar muito baixo para sua altura, podia perceber o olhar fixo dele em suas costas. Não demorou muito para que a ordenasse fazer _outras_ tarefas.

"Se recusar meu pedido não hesitarei em colocar você para fora daqui. Não quer isso, não é?"

Foram as palavras ditas por aquele homem antes que ela, com receio e medo no olhar, aceitasse o pedido e entrasse em um dos quartos vazios. Na primeira vez não conseguiu levantar-se logo em seguida e continuou com dores por um tempo, porém, teria que disfarçar, caso contrário sua senhora descobriria e seria punida.

Cada vez essa 'tarefa' tornava-se mais freqüente, e ao mesmo tempo menos discreta: quando estivesse limpando um dos diversos objetos do corredor, ele estaria lá, chegaria por trás dela e cheiraria seu cabelo, colocaria sua boca perto do lóbulo de sua orelha, sussurraria algo que a fizesse arrepiar-se por completo; quando ele estivesse conversando com sua mulher e ela entrasse no aposento com uma bandeja e se dirigisse à mesa, posicionando-se ao lado de seu senhor para servi-lo, ele passaria a mão por debaixo da mesa e pressionaria a coxa dela. Ela então serviria sua senhora e sairia da sala.

Depois de meses, acostumou-se com o que tinha que fazer com ele. Também, nesse meio tempo aprendeu a prever quando teria que fazê-la. Se a burguesa estivesse fora, por qualquer motivo- fosse uma viagem com motivos familiares, fosse ir até o centro da cidade-; se seu senhor estivesse sem nenhuma obrigação ou, e eram nessas vezes que mais sentia dor, se seu senhor estivesse sentindo-se frustrado.

Se visse o homem andando a passos largos no corredor, em sua direção, saberia o que estava prestes a acontecer: ele seguraria em seu braço, abriria a porta do primeiro aposento que encontrasse, jogá-la-ia dentro dele, como um objeto qualquer e trancaria a porta. Sabia o que teria que fazer, enquanto ele despia a parte de baixo da roupa que cobria seu corpo, ela inclinava na cama, apoiava os joelhos no colchão, fechava os olhos e rezava para acabar logo.

Era sua escrava sexual. Ele a controlava por meio das palavras. 'Deite', ela deitava. 'Fique quieta', ela mantinha-se calada. 'Lute contra mim', ela fingiria tentar escapar dele, claro, nunca conseguindo; afinal, estava lá para satisfazer os desejos de seu senhor.

Demorou um ano, mas finalmente a senhora descobriu e a puniu. Nunca pensou que o contato de um chicote em suas costas doeria tanto, nunca havia experimentado tamanha dor. Porém, foi quando viu a sombra de um objeto vermelho e quente nas mãos dela, que entendeu que as chibatadas não eram nem sequer metade de sua punição. A queimadura deixada pelo tal objeto em seu tórax contestou o que acabara de concluir sobre dor.

Apesar das deformações em seu corpo jovial, os deveres impostos pelo burguês não cessaram, não, ele ainda a desejava, desejava seu corpo. Foi então que o sentimento de paixão nasceu, alguém que a quisesse mesmo depois do que acontecera, sentia algo além de desejo carnal. Seu senhor sentia algo por ela.

Ou pelo menos gostaria de acreditar que sim, gostaria de acreditar que alguém se importava e a amava. Seus próprios pais não nutriam tais sentimentos, então, talvez, sua esperança fosse o homem que abusava de seu corpo.

Foi com esse pensamento em mente que criou forças para levantar do colchão em que estava deitada e sair do aposento, sem que outro servo percebesse. Esperaria até o outro momento que ele a chamaria para mais uma _tarefa_.

**OoOooO**

**Oiie!**

**Bom gente,não me matem. Como eu disse ela é U.A. e eu tive essa idéia enquanto estudava literatura...comentários? só se quiserem..eu gostaria de recebê-los hauhuahua**

**Bjos***

**Mafe Ly**


End file.
